Wyrzuty sumienia
by cedricharrylove
Summary: Harry przychodzi w nocy do swojego ojca chrzestnego, aby zwierzyć mu się z dręczących go myśli. Nie wie jeszcze, w co przerodzi się ta rozmowa...


. /

.pl/

.

Harry skradał się po cichu do kuchni. Było już po pierwszej, ale wiedział, że Syriusz jest tutaj… zawsze tu przychodził w nocy, najwyraźniej miał problemy ze snem. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy przez uchylone drzwi zobaczył półnagiego Syriusza pochylonego nad jakimś pergaminem. Jego umięśniony tors pokryty gdzieniegdzie grubymi, czarnymi włosami zawsze przyprawiał Harry'ego o dreszcze. Westchnął głęboko, po czym odliczył do dziesięciu i mocno pchnął drewniane drzwi. Okropnie zaskrzypiały. Syriusz podskoczył i rozejrzał się dzikim wzrokiem. Gdy zobaczył Harry'ego zrobił bardzo zabawną minę, wyrażającą jednocześnie ulgę, zdumienie, a nawet lekki strach.

- Harry! Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Coś się stało?

- Cześć, Syriuszu – odpowiedział młody czarodziej, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.

- Coś się stało? – powtórzył Syriusz, już wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

- No… w sumie to nic. Ale wiesz… kiedyś mi mówiłeś, że mogę się do ciebie zwrócić z każdą sprawą, o każdej porze dnia i nocy – powiedział nieco niepewnie Harry, szurając butami.

- No… tak, oczywiście, że tak. Siadaj, zrobię nam herbaty – rzekł Syriusz, wskazując na krzesło obok.

Harry usiadł, a Syriusz zabrał się do parzenia wody na herbatę. Po chwili Harry złapał się na tym, że od paru minut patrzy na jego muskularne plecy. Zawstydzony przeniósł wzrok na podłogę i spojrzał na swojego ojca chrzestnego dopiero wtedy, gdy ten usiadł obok niego.

- Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – spytał łagodnie Syriusz, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Harry poczuł dreszcze i zarumienił się.

- Chodzi o to… Chodzi o to, że… - jąkał się Harry. Syriusz nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Był taki ładny, ale taki niedostępny… Nieznacznie potrząsnął głową, szybko odpędzając od siebie te myśli.

- O co chodzi, Harry? Znowu masz te koszmary?

- Nie, nie… Chodzi o coś zupełnie innego… Ale nie będziesz się śmiał? – wypalił szybko Harry, patrząc Syriuszowi w oczy.

- Jasne, że nie będę się śmiał. Przecież wiesz – uśmiechnął się do niego Syriusz. Wyglądał bardzo przystojnie z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy.

- Syriuszu, ja… - zaczął nieco za wysokim głosem Harry, zastanawiając się, czy Syriusz cofnie rękę z jego ramienia gdy usłyszy to, co Harry chce mu powiedzieć. – Syriuszu, ja chyba jestem… ja chyba jestem gejem – powiedział szybko, robiąc się bordowy na twarzy i natychmiastowo kierując wzrok na okno. Oblał go zimny pot, za wszelką cenę nie chciał w tym momencie spojrzeć na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Zaschło mu w gardle, więc upił łyk herbaty. Gorzka. Syriusz najwyraźniej zapomniał posłodzić…

_Co on najlepszego narobił?_

Syriusza zamurowało. Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na swojego chrześniaka, nie wiedząc kompletnie, co mu odpowiedzieć. Sam nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku.

- Emmm… Harry… - zaczął ochrypłym głosem. Odchrząknął i kontynuował. – To przecież nic strasznego.

Harry zmusił się do spojrzenia na Syriusza. Wyglądał na bardzo zakłopotanego. Zauważył, że nie cofnął ręki z jego ramienia. Poczuł się lepiej.

- Mmmm… no może – wymamrotał.

- Poza tym, masz dopiero piętnaście lat. Myślę, że takie rzeczy w twoim wieku jeszcze się kształtują.

- Nie… Ja już chyba jestem pewny, Syriuszu – spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Można już było z nich wyczytać coś więcej niż zakłopotanie, szok czy strach. Coś, czego Harry nie potrafił nazwać.

- Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Bycie homoseksualistą nie jest czymś, czego należy się bać. Nawet jeśli jesteś gejem… To nim jesteś i już. Jestem pewny, że nikt przez to nie będzie cię traktował inaczej. A jak będzie, to znaczy, że nie jest wart twojej przyjaźni – powiedział głębokim i uspokajającym głosem Syriusz, chwytając go obiema rękami za ramiona i nachylając się ku niemu. Byli bardzo blisko, ich nosy prawie stykały się ze sobą.

Harry poczuł przemożną chęć pocałowania Syriusza, ale oparł się tej pokusie. Wystarczyło mu puścić wodze fantazji i wyobrazić sobie jego gorące i wilgotne wargi, napięte pośladki i umięśnione ciało… Przestał dopiero wtedy gdy poczuł, że jego bokserki zaczęły być zdecydowanie za ciasne.

- Ktoś z twoich szkolnych kolegów jest dla ciebie kimś więcej niż… kolegą? Może Ron? Spędzacie ze sobą tak dużo czasu – powiedział Syriusz, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co się dzieje w umyśle Harry'ego.

- Co? Ach… Nie, nie, myślę, że Ron gustuje raczej w dziewczynach. Poza tym, on mnie w ogóle nie pociąga – rzekł Harry, uśmiechając się lekko.

Syriusz też się do niego uśmiechnął. W momencie gdy ich nosy wreszcie się ze sobą spotkały, mężczyzna wstał i powiedział dziarskim tonem:

- No, ale teraz do łóżka, już dochodzi druga. Musimy się dobrze wyspać, czeka nas jutro dość pracowity dzień.

Harry zrobił bardzo zawiedzioną minę. Spodziewał się, że porozmawiają jeszcze chwilę, że będzie mógł popatrzeć z bliska na jego twarz, a później… Szybko przestał o tym myśleć, bojąc się, że Syriusz zobaczy wybrzuszenie w jego luźnych spodniach.

- Odpoczywaliśmy przez cały tydzień, trzeba zrobić coś pożytecznego. Nie rób takiej miny, parszywy leniu – powiedział Syriusz, wybuchając śmiechem przypominającym ujadanie psa. Najwyraźniej całkowicie błędnie odczytał odczucia Harry'ego.

- Ale Syriuszu… Ja chciałem jeszcze… porozmawiać…

- Ach, tak – odrzekł Syriusz, a mina nieco mu zrzedła. Usiadł przy Harrym i tym razem chwycił go za nadgarstki.

- Harry, nie zadręczaj się tym, proszę. To naprawdę nie jest powód. Będziesz szczęśliwy, wierz mi – powiedział, odrywając jedną rękę od jego nadgarstka i głaszcząc go po włosach. Harry poczuł, że jego bokserki zaraz pękną. Poruszył nogą, a ta otarła się o udo Syriusza. To już było dla niego zbyt wiele.

- Powiedziałem ci to nie tylko dlatego, że ci ufam i wiem, że zawsze mnie zrozumiesz. Wczoraj widziałem na twojej szafce nocnej magazyn… erotyczny… z młodymi, nagimi chłopakami – wypalił bez zastanowienia. Ręka Syriusza gładząca jego włosy zamarła. Gdy spojrzał na twarz swojego ojca chrzestnego, nie wyrażała ona żadnych emocji. Zastanawiał się, czy Syriusz może go uderzyć? Skurczył się w sobie, a jego członek natychmiast wrócił do normalnego stanu.

W Syriuszu toczyła się jeszcze bardziej intensywna gonitwa myśli. Harry na pewno nie kłamał. Brakowało mu tutaj mężczyzny, dlatego musiał się zadowalać takimi pismami, a przedwczoraj widocznie zapomniał schować go do szafki… Czuł się w tym momencie tak zakłopotany, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

- Przepraszam – wybąkał Harry. – Pójdę już spać…

- Nie – zaprotestował nieco zbyt gwałtownie Syriusz, co sprawiło, że Harry'ego znów ogarnął strach. – Nie, nie masz za co przepraszać – kontynuował łagodniej. – Nie mogę mieć do Ciebie pretensji za moje… gapiostwo.

- Ale Syriuszu, czy ty też…? – zapytał Harry, dotykając mimochodem ramienia Syriusza.

- Tak – powiedział cicho Syriusz, patrząc Harry'emu głęboko w oczy. – Właśnie dlatego cię rozumiem i daję ci tą radę… nie przejmuj się tym.

- A mój ojciec? Lupin? Pettigriew? – dopytywał się Harry, za wszelką cenę nie chcąc dopuścić do przerwania rozmowy. Zresztą, sprawa orientacji ojca i jego przyjaciół bardzo go intrygowała.

Jednak tego pytania Syriusz bał się najbardziej. Jak, do jasnej cholery, ma powiedzieć synowi Jamesa o tym, że on i jego ojciec wymykali się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty częściej niż było to potrzebne ze względu na Remusa?

Już otwierał usta aby skłamać, powiedzieć, że wszyscy jego przyjaciele byli heteroseksualni, a z Jamesem nigdy go nie łączyło nic oprócz przyjaźni…

_James by tego nie chciał._

- Ja i Twój ojciec… James był biseksualny, przez pewien czas byliśmy sobą zauroczeni, ale on bardziej… bardziej przechylał się w stronę dziewczyn. Gdy był z Lily, żadne bliższe stosunki nas nie łączyły – wyrzucił z siebie Syriusz, przygotowany na najgorszą reakcję. Chłopak nie wydawał się być jednak zszokowany tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Był taki piękny i taki niewinny, pomyślał Syriusz. Tak bardzo przypominał mu Jamesa.

- Syriusz... ile wy mieliście wtedy lat? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

- Zaczęliśmy w trzeciej klasie…

- No widzisz, a ja jeszcze nigdy… jeszcze nigdy się nawet nie całowałem – Harry wypowiedział na głos to, co go bardzo dręczyło od pewnego czasu.

Wyobraźnia Syriusza pędziła jak szalona. Młode, dziewicze ciało pięknego chłopaka, wyglądającego jak kopia Jamesa… Nie potrafił przestać.

- Na pewno będziesz miał niedługo okazję, jesteś bardzo przystojnym chłopakiem – powiedział, uśmiechając się nieco krzywo i próbując wstać z krzesła.

Harry jednak położył mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedział cicho:

- Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem przystojny?

- Oczywiście – odparł Syriusz, nie patrząc na niego. Nie chciał powiedzieć za dużo, a widok jego młodzieńczej twarzy doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.

- Całowanie jest łatwe? Nie chciałbym wyjść na jakiegoś amatora przy kimś… w przyszłości. Syriuszu, nauczysz mnie? – wypalił bez zastanowienia Harry. Był u skraju podniecenia, nic się dla niego nie liczyło.

- Ja? Niby jak mam cię nauczyć całowania? – zdumiał się Syriusz. Bał się odpowiedzi.

Harry milczał, masując powoli ramię Syriusza.

- Mogę ci udzielić paru wskazówek, ale i tak kiedy będziesz to robił… Będzie liczył się żywioł, wtedy działa się pod wpływem chwili, takie rady wiele nie pomogą – kontynuował Syriusz, mając nadzieję, że tylko o to chodzi Harry'emu.

- Pokaż mi – powiedział głośno Harry. – Pokaż mi, jak to się robi.

- Jak mam ci pokazać?

- Pocałuj mnie… Proszę, to naprawdę jest mi potrzebne – mamrotał Harry, zanurzając rękę we włosach Syriusza.

_Nie_, pomyślał Syriusz. _Nie mogę._

- Harry, przestań. Będziesz się całował z kimś w kim się zakochasz, a ja jestem Twoim ojcem chrzestnym, moim zadaniem jest opiekować się Tobą.

- Syriusz, błagam – powiedział chłopak, wchodząc mu na kolana. Mężczyzna marnie zaprotestował. – Wyjdę na głupka, muszę potrafić się całować.

- Jestem nieogolony, całowanie mężczyzny a chłopca to coś zupełnie innego, nic się nie nauczysz – jęknął Syriusz, tracąc kompletnie siły na protesty. Jego członek od paru minut był całkiem twardy, a Harry który siedział mu na kolanach, musiał już to wyczuć.

- Lubię zarost, to taki męskie – wymruczał Harry, ocierając się pośladkami o męskość Syriusza.

Wąchacz nie mógł już dłużej udawać. _Harry był na niego naprawdę napalony._

W tym momencie znaleźli się zbyt blisko siebie. Syriusz łakomie patrzył na lśniącą z podniecenia twarz swojego syna chrzestnego, rozwarte czerwone usta i szeroko otwarte oczy.

Nie wytrzymałby ani chwili dłużej, więc był wdzięczny Harry'emu, który pierwszy delikatnie go pocałował.

Poczuł się jak w raju, czując na sobie wilgotne i gorące usta Harry'ego. Po chwili odwzajemnił jego pocałunek o wiele bardziej namiętnie, lubieżnie ssąc jego górną wargę . Chłopak próbował się mu odwdzięczyć, jednak jego niewprawne usta ześlizgnęły się na dolną wargę, którą delikatnie przygryzł. Syriusz to uwielbiał. Przejechał językiem po twarzy chłopca, zatrzymując się na jego uchu które zaczął ssać z wielką wprawą, praktycznie je pożerając. Harry głośno jęczał z rozkoszy, wbijając paznokcie w biodra Syriusza. Po chwili Syriusz ponownie pocałował Harry'ego, ale tym razem ich języki spotkały się ze sobą, wykonując dziki taniec. Mężczyzna zszedł niżej, liżąc szyję chłopca i zatrzymując się na jabłku Adama, które mimo młodego wieku, było w pełni wykształcone. Harry położył ręce na głowie Syriusza i mocno ją do siebie przycisnął. Jego ojciec chrzestny oderwał się od jego szyi, uśmiechnął się do niego i pomógł Harry'emu pozbyć się górnej części piżamy. Ogarnięty szałem podniecenia, masował całkowicie bezwłosą klatkę Harry'ego, a po chwili przyssał się do jego sutka. Chłopak jęczał z rozkoszy, wyginając się w ekstazie. Syriusz na chwilę przerwał, co wykorzystał Harry, pochylając się i zaczynając lizać jego tors. Jego język szalał wokół ciemnego, dużego sutka i czarnych włosów rosnących naokoło niego. Syriusz gładził chłopaka po głowie, dając się porwać chwili. Było mu tak dobrze. Harry próbował zejść niżej, całując pępek swojego kochanka, jednak Syriusz zaprotestował. Nie chciał, aby to Harry pierwszy zajął się _tym_. Trzeba mu było najpierw pokazać, jak to się robi, nauczyć. W końcu Harry chciał aby Syriusz go _nauczył._

- Napnij muskuły, kochanie – usłyszał cichy szept chłopca i wzdrygnął się. _Kochanie._

- Napnij, proszę – powtórzył Harry, patrząc mu w oczy.

Syriusz spełnił prośbę, a Harry zaczął dokładnie lizać jego biceps, rozkoszując się jego twardością. Mruknął:

- Jesteś taki męski…

To zdanie wyjątkowo zadziałało na Syriusza. Poczuł się niezwykle doceniony, dawno nie słyszał takiego komplementu, a teraz siedzi na nim niezwykle seksowny piętnastolatek, który pragnie jego ciała… Ten impuls sprawił że w jednej chwili ukucnął przed Harrym,

rozpiął guzik od jego spodni, rozporek, zsunął bokserki i…

Jego oczom ukazał się całkiem spory penis, sterczący na baczność. Jego żołądź była wilgotna i bordowa, co utwierdziło Syriusza w przekonaniu, że chłopak jest niezwykle podniecony. Poczuł, że musi to zrobić jak najszybciej, bo po prostu dłużej nie wytrzyma. Wziął męskość Harry'ego i zaczął ją namiętnie ssać, biorąc go do siebie całego, aż po mosznę. Harry'emu jeszcze nigdy nie było tak dobrze. Głośno jęczał, trzymając się kurczowo oparcia krzesła. Gdy Syriusz wyczuł, że Harry jest blisko orgazmu, przerwał pieszczenie i wstał, całując chłopaka w usta. Harry nie odwzajemnił pocałunku. Bardzo chciał się odwdzięczyć Syriuszowi. Mężczyzna nie miał już nic przeciwko, tym bardziej że jego członek pulsował boleśnie w spodniach. Zdjął je, a Harry pochylił się nad jego mokrymi slipkami, liżąc jego penisa przez ten cienki kawałek materiału. Syriusz był w ekstazie. Sam zamaszystym ruchem pozbył się bielizny, a oczom Harry'ego ukazał się widok, o którym marzył miliony razy.

Nastolatek nie mógł się napatrzeć. Członek jego ojca chrzestnego wydawał mu się ogromny i niesamowicie piękny. Zaczął powoli lizać jego żołądź, czym wywołał ciche mruczenie u Syriusza. Podniecony tym, że Syriuszowi jest tak dobrze spróbował wziąć go całego do buzi, pragnął dać mu to wszystko, co Syriusz dał mu. Zaczął się krztusić, a wystraszony Syriusz pochylił się nad nim, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest. Harry tylko się do niego uśmiechnął, po czym ponownie zabrał się za pieszczenie Syriusza. Robił to dość niewprawnie, ale Syriusza to tylko podniecało. Ekscytowała go ta niewinność jego chrześniaka, to był właśnie ten największy bodziec który sprawił, że dał się ponieść chwili. Nagle Harry oderwał się od męskości Syriusza, spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym pożądliwości i wyszeptał:

- Wejdź we mnie.

- Na pewno tego chcesz? – spytał charczącym głosem Syriusz, doprowadzony tym wyznaniem do skraju szaleństwa.

Harry wstał, pocałował go w usta i powiedział głośno i wyraźnie:

- Nigdy w życiu nie byłem niczego tak bardzo pewny.

Harry uklęknął i odwrócił się tyłem do Syriusza, ukazując mu wszystko to, czego Syriusz tak bardzo w tej chwili pragnął. Naślinił palec i delikatnie poruszał nim przy swoim wejściu. Jęknął. Syriusz nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Wsadził tam palec, później dwa palce, trzy… a gdy poczuł że Harry jest wystarczająco rozluźniony, delikatnie wszedł w niego.

Harry myślał, że śni. Czuł Syriusza w sobie, słyszał jego przyśpieszony oddech na swoim karku, a gdy wszedł już cały, czuł obijanie się jego jąder na swoich pośladkach. Jęczał głośno, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Oboje czuli się jak w niebie, zapominając o całym świecie, zapominając nawet o tym, że właśnie się kochają w kuchni domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, a Stworek może wejść tutaj w każdej chwili. Minęło parę wspaniałych chwil, po których Syriusz wyszeptał:

- Dochodzę.

I w tym momencie Harry poczuł rozlewającą się w nim ciepłą spermę, czuł, jakby była w jego całym ciele. Syriusz wygiął się w ekstazie, jęknął głośno, przewrócił Harry'ego na plecy i ponownie zaczął go pieścić. Po paru minutach Harry nie wytrzymał i wytrysnął prosto w usta swojego chrzestnego. Syriusz oderwał się od członka Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się i go pocałował. Jak cudownie było czuć własne nasienie w ustach swojego wymarzonego kochanka… Po chwili oboje padli na podłogę w objęciach, nie zważając na to że jest brudna i zimna.

- Kocham cię, Syriuszu. Było wspaniale – wyszeptał Harry.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, Harry – odrzekł Syriusz, obejmując go jeszcze mocniej swoim umięśnionym ramieniem. – I to ty byłeś wspaniały – dodał po czym zamknął oczy, starając się szybko zasnąć, żeby zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia.


End file.
